Night Time Is The Right Time
by ProperT
Summary: My first Sing Fic to the Ray Charles song of the title. HPHG. It's sort of funny. Mostly it's cute... I think.


A/N: Yeah this is my 1st song fic, so bare with me, it's meant to be funny and sweet. And in case you can't remember the song, if you've ever seen that episode of he Cosby Show, where the kids are performing for their parents for their anniversary and they all sing parts of the song, the best part being little Rudy pretending to be Margie.

Summary: Harry who has some experience with girls, but not much, and Hermione who has some experience with Victor, but even more than that, after dealing with a Ron who has the "emotional range of a tea spoon" she is now a lot more vocal about her feelings, and more understanding towards others feelings.

It starts at night in the Gryffindor Common Room, the two are alone. And just so you know, regular italics are when it's for Harry and bold Italics are for when it's Hermione. In the song, Ray Charles has a part and than Margie the girl singer has a part. Trust me you know this song, I just took out a couple of "Baby's" and tweaked the words a little, just 3 words were tweaked really.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter characters and definitely don't own the words to (Night Time Is) the Right Time by Ray Charles Robinson. Rest in Peace.

----

"How was night Patrol?" I asked.

"Honestly, don't 2nd years get tired of getting caught out of bed?" She said slightly exhausted.

"Did we?" I said

"You know we never got caught nearly as many times as some of these kids. I've seen these same two Slytherin boys at least four times already, and it's only October"

"Persistent aren't they?"

"I'm afraid to say they are. How was Quidditch practice?"

"Good. Can't complain really. Come, sit down next to me." I asked patting the spot next to me on the couch.

"Why" She said knowingly.

_You know the night time, darling  
Is the right time  
To be  
With the one you love, now  
Say now oh baby  
When I come home baby, now  
I wanna be with the one I love, now  
You know what I'm thinking of  
I know the night time  
Whoa, is the right time  
_

"Come on Hermione, you're wasting time, you know we only get alone time at night" I said teasingly/

"I know, just wanted to know what you would say" She smiled, and sat down next to me.

"Well, I'd say I want to be with you, you're like one of the only constant things in my life" I said truthfully.

"I don't know how to be anything else to you Harry" She said looking me in the eyes, before leaning back against the couch.

"And you know I er… appreciate that right? And being with you" I said, slightly embaressed.

"And I honestly enjoy my time with you" She said allowing me to lat my head on her chest.

_To be with the one you love, now  
I said to be with the one you love  
You know my father, now  
Had to die, now  
Umm, and my mother  
Well she broke down and cry  
Whoa! whoa baby  
When I come home baby now  
I want you to hold my hand  
Yeah, tight as you can_

"Harry are you crying" She asks looking down at me resting my head on her chest still. It happens sometimes.

"Er.. what, sorry just thinking about my mum and dad" I said truthfully.

"Missing them?" She says concerned.

"Not really, it's hard to explain, when I'm happy I think about them, and you make me think about them a lot, it's why I love these moments" I reach up with my hand. She takse it and holds it tight.

_I know the night time  
Whoa is the right time  
To be with the one you love  
You know what I'm thinking of  
Whoa! sing your song, 'Mione  
_

--Hermione's POV--

"I love the way you just know what I want, I didn't even have to ask you to hold my hand tight. Can I ask you a question?" Harry asks me.

"Anything Harry" I say.

"Do you love me?" He says already knowing the answer.

**_Do I love you?  
No one above you_**

"You always know what to say to make me feel good. I wish I could do the same for you" He says, sounding like he just lost his bunny.

"You do Harry" I say truthfully.

"Er… really, how?" He says in that way only Harry could.

**_Hold me tight  
And make everything all right  
Because the night time  
Oh, is the right time  
To be with the one you love now  
_**

"Just by holding you, I do all that?" Anything else I can do?" He says with an eagerness, I thought he had only for Quidditch

_**Oh yeah  
Tease me  
Squeeze me  
Leave me**_

"Er… ok" He says confused.

_**Ah, don't leave me**_

"Make up your mind" He says sounding consued again.

**_Lawdy baby  
Take my hand, now  
I don't need  
No other man_**

"Really, you mean it?" Harry quizzes, knowing the answer already.

"Honestly Harry, of course I do" I say truthfully.

"Why, I have to know?" He says. I told you he has to ask.

**_Because the night time  
Ow, is the right time  
To be with the one you love  
Oh yeahWhoah! baby now_**

--Harry's POV--

"Thanks Hermione, I don't know what I would do without you" I say wondering how Igot so lucky.

_Oh come on baby  
You know I want you by my side  
I want you to keep  
Oh keep me satisfied_

"I know I'm hard to love, but can you do that for Mione" I ask her.

"Do you honestly think anything could stop me from trying?" She says looking at me straight in the eye, as if daring someone to say otherwise.

"How did I end up with a girl like you Hermione?" My previous thought finding it's way out my mouth.

"Because we love each other" She says as if it's a simple problem from her Arithmancy book.

"Nah, I know why" I say, temporarily stunning her, until she sees the smile in my face.

_I know the night time  
Everyday is the right time  
Yeah to be with the one you love now  
Well you know it's all right_

---

The End, I hope you got it, like i said this is my first song fic, i thought it could be funny and sweet at the same time, i hope i pulled it off ok! Please R&R:)


End file.
